


koalas and vienna sausages

by marksjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Mark is a good boyfriend, NOT PROOFREAD AT ALL LOOOOOL, Wisdom Teeth, based off the time i had to take care of my friend when she got her wisdom teeth removed, donghyuck is a troll, jeno is a clingy baby, lapslock, ugly sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/marksjeno
Summary: jeno gets his wisdom teeth removed and he won’t let mark out of his sight.-uni au where mark takes care of jeno after he gets his wisdom teeth removed and turns into a giant baby koala who won’t let mark leave. donghyuck is no help.





	koalas and vienna sausages

“aren’t you going to put him down?”

”i think he’s somehow superglued to me.”

donghyuck narrowed his eyes at the scene right in front of him.

jeno was currently wrapped around mark like a giant koala, his legs tight around the elder’s waist, his arms wrapped around his neck and his head laying on the elder’s wide shoulders with a bit of drool dripping out of his mouth.

”ew.” he says before returning his attention back to his pile of homework. (fuck his professor, seriously.)

”okay, jeno. you have to let go of me.”

”noooooooo. dont wanna.” jeno whined, his words a bit slurred since the effects of the laughing gas has yet to wear off.

mark chuckled, “why not?”

”you’re comfortable. my markie-poo.” jeno slurred, patting mark’s cheeks with his spit-covered hand.

mark grimaced a bit but carried jeno over to his bed, which was across from donghyuck’s, and tried to lay him down.

”noooooooo. dooooooon’t.” jeno whined again, his voice becoming pitchier.

”jeno i have to leave, donghyuck will take care of you. okay?” mark talked softly, as if he were speaking to child.

”no yuckie, i just want markie-poo.”

”why don’t you want yuckie?”

”he smells like vienna sausages.”

mark guffawed while donghyuck slammed down his pencil and huffed in annoyance.

”can you take him to your dorm? i have homework to do.” donghyuck complained, lightly stomping his feet.

mark rolled his eyes, “donghyuck, i have to be at work in 30 minutes i need you to take care of him for a few hours.”

donghyuck let out a dramatic groan while leaning his head back in the chair.

”why do i have to take care of your boyfriend?”

”because i say so.”

”because he says so.” jeno echoed.

mark turned his attention back to jeno and during his conversation with donghyuck he managed to get the younger to lie down in bed.

mark smiled fondly at jeno and booped his nose, causing him to break out into a smile and he just looked so _cute_ with his little chipmunk cheeks and eye smile, god mark didn’t wanna leave him.

”jeno-yah.” mark called out to his boyfriend.

”hm?” jeno hummed, absentmindedly playing with mark’s fingers.

”i have to leave for a little bit, but donghyuck will take care of you.”

jeno looked up at mark with wide, shiny eyes and _oh fuck he’s about cry oh shit._

”why are you leaving me?” jeno sniffled.

”it’s just for a little while, sweetie.”

”no! stay! i don’t wanna be with hyuckie!”

”the feeling is mutual, you damn shiba.”

” _donghyuck_.”

”sorry.”

”jeno, it’s just for a little bit. if you stay here and be good i’ll bring back ice cream, okay?” mark proposed.

jeno stopped sniffling and suddenly brightened up, “ice cream?”

mark chuckled, “yes, jeno.”

jeno sat up and stared at donghyuck for a while before turning back to mark, “ok!”

mark quickly left afterwards, giving donghyuck the instructions that the dentist gave him and giving jeno a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the dorm to go to work. this’ll be fine. he thought.

donghyuck isn’t _total_ incapableof taking care of jeno, everything will be oka-

_“dammit, jeno. quit drooling all over over my fucking books!”_

nevermind.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment :))) i love comments  
> follow me on twitter: @iovesamuei


End file.
